A Wolf's Savior
by Rylan the fallen jedi1987
Summary: A young girl who had a terrible life is one day saved by an interesting boy who seemed to actually not seem disgusted by her presence like most always seemed to be. Maybe he could be her savior and bring her away from her nightmare of a life.
1. Chapter 1

Howdy y'all, Rylan here with a new fanfic idea that I want to see if you guys like it. This one has a little less of Team RWBY in it but is still in the same universe as the show. Without further ado, let's begin, shall we?

In the quiet streets of Vale there was a lone figure walking along, cloaked in shadows as he avoided walking into the light emitting from the street lamps. This figure, when they could be seen, was a young faunus girl who seemed to have a pretty rough life if the cuts and bruises were anything to go by. Yet still she walked with some kind of purpose, at least, she seemed like it, but it wasn't a good purpose it seemed to a passerby that was wearing a black trench coat that seemed to be looking right at her, despite her attempts to not be seen, and it was rather unnerving to the girl, who gave a slight shiver before hurrying off to her destination. The figure shrugged before walking off to a local bar to get themself a drink or two.

Back with the girl, she had just got back to an old, slightly rundown home in the shady side of town. She walked up the stairs in a hurried manner but as she tried to enter she felt a dark presence behind her, making her whimper as her tail tucked itself between her legs and her ears flattened against her head. She slowly began to turn before a fist connected with her face, causing her to fall and scrape her elbow before the person, who was revealed to be a drunk, middle-aged man, began to go to town on the poor girl, who hardly put up a fight before she suddenly didn't feel anymore pain. She looked up and saw not the drunk man, but the person who had watched her on the street and a few policemen were arriving just as the drunk man was kicked down the stairs, right into the cops' waiting feet.

The trench coat guy walked over to her and checked to see if she was okay, which she honestly wasn't, but tried not to show it. The man finally spoke in a soft tone, "I suggest you pack your things, you're leaving for a new home," surprising her. She nodded with tears in her eyes as she got up and entered the rundown home to pack up what little she had. While she was doing that an interesting man with a green scarf and a coffee mug arrived and walked over to the trench coat guy.

"Rylan, I believe that you may have just found your partner," the man spoke, causing the boy, now known as Rylan, to nod with a faint smile as the girl walked back outside with a grey backpack with a black wolf on it. She glanced at the man with a look of apprehension on her face before she looked at Rylan, who merely smiled and introduced both himself and the man. "My name is Rylan, and this is headmaster Ozpin," the girl blinked before bowing to them both. "Do have a name," Ozpin asked the girl, only to get a shake of her head.

"Do speak," Rylan asked in a concerned tone, thankfully she nodded before very quietly mumbling an apology, causing Ozpin and Rylan to look at each other before Rylan nodded before turning to face the girl again, "I have a proposition for you," he told her. She looked at him with attentive eyes, hoping that he was about to say something good, "I need a partner to get into Beacon Academy and we have an uneven amount of students, so I propose that you join me at Beacon. There you will have a place to eat, a place to sleep, and a place to learn," the girl began to perk up more and more with each part of it. She nodded before surprising Rylan, "Deal, thank you, but are you sure? I don't know how to fight, nor do I have a weapon to fight with," she said, causing Ozpin to interject, "We do have a forge for those who need to repair or replace a weapon that may have been destroyed, you merely need to worry about learning to fight and unlock your aura, which I'm sure that Rylan here will help you with that, and we will need to find a name, which I'm sure we can deal with," causing Rylan to nod before he looked back at the girl with a smile, "I'll bring you over to my place, it may not be that great, but it's better than nothing," he told her before walking off, causing the girl to hurry to catch up since it took her a few moments to register his departure.

Okay, what do you think? I need name and weapon ideas for the girl, and I need a good last name for Rylan since I am terrible when it comes to Monty Oum's name rule, so please do let me know if you have any good ideas.


	2. Names

Hey y'all, New chapter of A Wolf's Savior. Sorry for the the lack of you by accident, but I'll try not to fail this time, just please for the poor girl's sake, please just let me know if you like it!

The faunus girl and Rylan were walking along, the girl getting some looks from humans that they past before Rylan gave them death glares, scaring them into running past them, causing him to chuckle before he turned to the girl with a smile. "Ya know, we should figure out a name for you, kid,," he said to her in a thoughtful manner while looking at her, wondering if she had any ideas for a name. She looked at him with a thoughtful look on her face before she thought of something. "Can it be Lykos, master," she asked him, causing him to stop all of a sudden.

The girl stopped and looked at him, seeing him begin to shake. She stepped back in fear, worried that she may be beaten by him as well. "What the hell did you just call me," he asked her in a dark tone, looking at her with a darker look that frightened her. "I-I-I called you m-master, sir," she said in a quiet and fearful tone, scared that she had done something wrong again, like she always seemed to.

Rylan walked over to her, causing her to step back until she tripped... Only to be caught by Rylan, "Don't call me master, you got that," he told her in his darker tone, causing her to nod in a timid manner before he suddenly picked up, causing her to make an "eeep" noise that caused him to chuckle before he walked into a nearby alleyway, causing her to tilt her head in confusion before he suddenly jumped onto a garbage bin and jumped up and grabbed a ladder to the fire escape for the building on the right before he pulled them up and began to carry her up the fire escape. Once he got to the roof he gave the girl he was carrying an evil grin before he took off at a dead sprint towards the end of the roof, making the girl whimper before burying her head into his chest. Rylan jumped rather higher and flipped in the air with a smile on his face that he couldn't hide before he landed on the other roof with a tool that was on the other side of the gap he just jumped.

The girl gave a whimper before she raised her head, looking around to see where they landed. "That's a nice last name, Lykos, but you still need a first name," he said while he walked along, causing her to look up at him. "Do you have any suggestions, sir," she asked him in her small, timid voice while tilting her head to the side curiously before Rylan began to run, causing Lykos to yelp in surprise from the sudden transition from walking to running, followed by him jumping to the next roof. This continued for a while until the got to a house in the suburbs near the Vale Police Department.

Rylan looked up and gazed at the stars before he uttered a single word, barely loud enough for even Lykos to hear. "Lyra," he said, causing her to give him a smile that told him he liked it before he walked up the stairs to the porch, where an woman was sitting in one of the chairs, knitting a green sweater before she looked up and saw the two. The woman raised a brow at them before Rylan set Lyra on her feet to walk the rest of the way up with him as he greeted the woman, "Hello, Grams," he said in a cheerful tone before hugging her. The woman, now known as Grams, merely chuckled before hugging him back.

When they let go she looked at Lyra with a hard look and asked in a suddenly serious tone, "Who's this, my child?" Rylan gave Lyra a smile and nodded at her, yet she looked hesitant to say anything. Rylan sighed before he lowered his head to Grams ear and whispered, "She just got freed from a terrible man that has kept her as a slave," which caused her to get up and walk to the girl, who was slightly trembling because of the look on the woman's face, which could only be described as being able to make a dragon shit itself, before the woman hugged her! "Come in deary," Grams said before she pulled away and hurried her inside, followed by Rylan, who merely gave a smile before walking in and closing the door to an interesting sight.

Grams was talking with another woman who seemed younger while Lyra was looking around at the decorum, which was mainly family photos in an interesting area, including a photo of a younger Rylan with a girl who was younger standing in a meadow with some children on a stage, acting out a play that seemed to be an interesting tale. Lyra looked over and saw Rylan, who decided to lead her upstairs into a hallway before walking to a door on the left and opening it. He turned and saw her awkwardly standing there, looking as if she had no idea what to do. Rylan sighed with a shake of his head before he got behind her and pushed her into the room before telling her some info that she would need. "Tomorrow at seven thirty breakfast will be made and you need to take a shower before that, so you may want to take it at seven oclock. Then we need to head to Beacon to start working on our weapons, and we also need to get you some new threads as well," he said in a matter of fact tone, causing her to look down before replying, "You don't need to do all of this for me, I'm used to being treated poorly...

She was then smacked upside the head by Rylan, who looked angry at what she said. "You will not look at yourself as a slave, or else I'm going to make you regret it, am I clear," he said, which caused her to nod rapidly before standing and bowing low with an, "O-of course, master!" Which caused him to grab her and start shaking her, "No more using that word, Lyra Lykos, you dust damned cutie," he said in a raised voice, causing her to lightly blush before he sat her on the bed and walked out while telling her he would get her something to eat, causing her to try to object, but was interrupted in the middle of it by her stomach growling loudly, making Lyra blush and Rylan give her a smirk before shaking his head and walking out to make her something to eat. He came back ten minutes later with a plate that had a peeled orange, a piece of pork, and part of a loaf of bread and some water, which he placed on a table nearby before gave the food.

Lyra looked at him before glancing at the food, then back and forth between the two in hesitation, causing him to scoff. "I didn't poison it, ya know," said in a joking manner before he told her to eat. She nodded before she picked up the bread and bit into it... And shivered in delight at the taste, making Rylan wonder what the drunk bastard gave her to eat. "What on Remnant did that bastard feed you to make you act like that," he asked her before she began to WOLF (badum ching) down the food, causing him to raise a brow at Lyra before she stopped and blushed when she saw the look he was giving her before she gave him an answer, "He gave me dry dog food since I'm just a mutt or a bitch to him," she said, causing him to growl like a monster, startling her. "Note to self, kill that bastard very slowly," Rylan muttered before telling Lyra to continue eating.

Alright, how was that? Remember to favorite, subscribe, and follow as if this were a YouTube channel that you loved and tell your friends before you leave a review about it since I still have a dream to be an author! Good night to you all, my lovely viewers and fans!


	3. Chapter 3

Enjoy.

Lyra came out of the shower with a smile, before sighing at the fact that she was in very baggy clothing that belonged to Rylan. She walked back to Rylan's room and instantly blushed at the view of him, quickly turned away, worried that he may get angry. "Enjoying the view, Lyra," Rylan said in a teasing manner, causing her blush to cover most of her face before she looked at him again and noticed his features. He was kinda tall (I'm no good with measurements so think around Blake or Yang height) it seemed, with brownish hair and blue eyes. He had some muscle, but not overly buff, and had a lot of scars on his torso, along with his left arm being covered in bandages, making the girl wonder what he's been through.

As for Rylan, he saw a beautiful girl in front of him after she got the dirt washed off and was in not torn up clothes. She was a little shorter than him, around to his chin he thought with long silver hair that went towards the middle of her back, along with a pair of silver wolf ears and a fluffy silver tail, along with amber eyes that he got lost in for a moment before he took in the rest of his soon to be partner. She was kinda scrawny, but he preferred the term svelte, and she definitely needed some food and some training before she could fight the Grimm. "You're gonna need a lot of training and actual food before you'll be ready," Rylan said with a sigh, causing her to look down before he walked over and patted her shoulder, making her look back up. "I'll make sure that you're ready for the enemy."

The next day

The two had just gotten off the airship and were walking along to the forge, where there were all sorts of weapons of all shapes and sizes, causing Lyra to look around and see if one caught her eye. Rylan was on his scroll and was talking to Ozpin, "She seems to be interested in training, sir. She actually seemed to perk up from her normal attitude of showing fear and being submissive, hell, she was practically bouncing in her seat on the way here," he explained with a smirk at the thought of her bouncing up and down on the way here. "Okay, I'll be joining you shortly, along with Goodwitch," Ozpin told him, causing Rylan to groan before complaining, "But Ozzy, she's a meanie!" Ozpin only smirked before cutting off the call, causing Rylan to sigh before he pulled out his scroll and looked at a design that he had set up to make before he walked over to Lyra, "I'm gonna get to work on mine, yell for me if you need something," he told her, getting a nod from her before he walked off.

Later

"I still think that that girl should be sent to a combat school before she goes to Beacon." "Rylan sees potential, and so do I." "What "potential" do you see in her?" "The kind that only a few are able to see..."

Ozpin then opened the door to the forge and noticed that Lyra was looking at an old pair of short swords. She picked them up and gave a few practice swings, only to find that she didn't like them. She shook her head and sighed before placing them back, "Having trouble, Mrs Lykos?" She immediately looked to her right and saw Ozpin and a blonde haired woman with a scowl on her face, making Lyra seem to shrink in size a little. "N-no, sir," she said before she asked him, "Who is that, sir?"

"This is Glynda Goodwitch, she will be one of your teachers here at Beacon," he explained before glancing around before asking, "Where's Rylan at," only to be answered by the boy in question, "Right here, boss," Rylan said as he walked out of the blacksmith with a pair of metal greaves in his hands. "Just finished part of my armor, sir," he explained before turning to Glynda, "Hey there Glyn, how's it hangin'," he said in a chilled out tone, making her glare at him, only making the boy chuckle while shacking his head. He then turned to Lyra and said, "Catch," before tossing something at her, causing her to flinch before she grabbed the object, almost falling over from the sudden weight. She looked at it and saw that it was something wrapped in a brown cloth.

"Open it up, Lyra," Rylan said with a smile. She opened it and saw an interesting weapon that she instantly liked the look of, a dagger that had a trigger and a button. She clicked the button and the blade flicked to an angle and opened, revealing a small, rectangular barrel, then she noticed that the hands also had a clip at the bottom. "I think you might like the feel of it, sorry if it's a little small for your liking," he said with an apologetic look on his face, only to get a smile in return. "I love it Rylan! What's it's name," she asked in a happy tone, making Rylan do a double take.

"You actually like it," he asked incredulously, thinking that nobody liked his work. "It's fantastic," she said as she pressed the button and it turned into a dagger which she gave a few practice swings of, nodding at the weight and feel of it. "You have to name it, it's your weapon after all," he said, surprising her again. "Wolf's Vendetta," she said, softly as if something would happen if she said it any louder. "Good name, kid," Rylan told her, causing her to respond, "I did think for a moment about calling it Wolf's Savior, but that would be you," she said with a smile on her face, causing Rylan to give her a thumbs up and a smirk before he walked off to finish the rest of his work before he stopped and looked at her and gave her a beckoning sign with his left hand, which was covered with a glove, before walking back to finish his work...

There, sorry it takes so long. Games are one hell of a distraction for me... ]:( Anyway, I'm thinking of doing a D.C. Universe Online fanfic while I'm gone for all of June and a part of July, so let me know what you think in a review, or a comment. Also tell me if you have a guess of what may be the reason for the bandaged arm. Good Night, and Good Luck...


	4. Initiation part one

Enjoy I won't add the usual since I'm in Texas. No internet is a bitch at times *shrug*.

Lyra was glad to be in her new combat outfit as she did a small twirl. Rylan walked around her and nodded as he examined it. He then put his gear on and looked at his weapon with a smirk. He then finished cleaning everything up before looking himself in the mirror.

He wore a pair of metal greaves that had a shadowy look to them on his navy cargo pants, along with a holster for his gun. He also had a bullet proof vest that was black on his faded olive drab t-shirt that had a hood on it along with a pair of goggles that were tinted red along with what looked like an odd wingsuit. The gun was a three burst hand cannon that had a switch that he flipped while flicking his wrist, making the handle slide to make the barrel point up while a curved kukri blade extend from below the barrel, which he named Eagle's Splendor. The wingsuit was colored to look like a never more, it had a rocket booster on the back in the center along with two arments, a machine gun of sorts on the right side that he could make shift up onto his should if he wanted to shoot it on the ground, and a rocket launcher with lock on with the same shoulder firing feature as the machine gun (Yeah, I loved Just Cause 3 if you couldn't tell).

Lyra had on a pair of black jeans and a grey tank top with a pair of black sneakers. For armor she had a light weight leather chest piece and greaves, along with a pair of steel gauntlets. She also had her dagger, and a AK-74u with an acog sight that she liked instantly. She didn't have any fancy wingsuit though, but she did have an interesting thing that happened to her weapons she noticed.

"Vendetta has an laser gun of sorts, which can also extend into an energy sword if you click the trigger when it's not in gun form, and your rifle has a shotgun attachment on it, and Vendetta can attach itself to give you a bayonet," Rylan explained as he loaded his gun. He felt Lyra hug him from behind as she thanked him, causing him to smile before she let go and loaded her weapons with a smile. "Let's get home, we have a big day tomorrow," Rylan said as he walked out the door.

Skip to the next day on the airship

Lyra was wondering what Rylan was up to when he didn't get on the plane until she noticed a shape of near the window, next to a girl in a red cloak and a blonde girl who didn't hide much skin. She walked next to them and looked at the shape, only to drop her jaw as she looked closely and discovered that it was Rylan, using his wingsuit, which had a booster on it apparently, to fly near the airship. "You know him by any chance," the blonde girl asked Lyra, who nodded without looking away from her friend.

Later on at the room where everyone slept for the night

Rylan was sitting on a window seat with a book in his hand. Lyra was talking with her new friends, Yang and Ruby when they went to talk to a girl with a black bow before they were yelled at by Weiss. "People are trying to sleep around here, you know," Weiss scolded, not noticing that Rylan had snuck up on her and was glaring at her. "You have to be one of the most Hippocratic people I've met, miss Schnee," Rylan said in an annoyed tone, causing her to jump before she looked behind her, and she had a look of hatred on her face when she saw who it was.

"Oh, it's you Auroras, what happened to your arm," she said with a venomous tone laced in her voice before asking about his gauze wrapped arm. He merely gave her a peace sign before he walked past her and looked at Lyra. "Best get some sleep, Lyra. It's going to be an interesting day tomorrow." She nodded and went to the window where they had left their things.

The next day

Lyra was eating pancakes when Rylan had walked in and grabbed a plate and sat down with her. He gave her a smile before he began to eat his pancakes in silence. They both had their gear ready and not five minutes later, Goodwitch told everyone to go to the cliff. The two smirked at each other before they hurried to the cliff.

When they got there there were most of the other students already there. Rylan walked over to a launch pad with Lyra, but stopped an inch from it. Everyone looked at him while he checked his gun with a knowing smirk. "I'll meet you down there, Lyra," he said in a slightly cryptic tone.

Ozpin said his speech while giving Rylan a smirk at the fact that he was sitting at the edge. Once he finished and wished them good luck Rylan pressed a button and people began to be launched. "You gave the button to Auroras," Glynda questioned with slight disbelief. Once everyone was launched, Rylan stood up after laughing at a blonde boy's questions and took a step back before running off the edge and activated his wingsuit.

He flew past everyone with a smirk and even talked to Yang. "You know that everyone will be angry at you from now on, right," she asked him with a smile as he relaxed on his back in midair with a smile. He shrugged before he told the girl good luck and twisted before he took off with a boost with his wingsuit. He then looked below him to see if he could find Lyra among the trees.

With Lyra Lykos

She had just landed in a tree and had her rifle out, pointing it below her before she began her descent. Once down she began to jog towards the temple while thinking about her chances of finding a good partner that she could work with. ' Rylan would be great, but if I can't find him then I think I'd go for Ruby, who is a great talker, probably be a good fighter. Maybe Yang would be a good partner?

Nah, she teases a lot, and she seems kinda loud. Maybe Blake would be a good partner, she seems like she doesn't hate faunus and is kinda the more silent person, so she may not talk to me that much. At the least I hope it's not Weiss, she seems to hate faunus like me...' Lyra stopped suddenly and ducked, avoiding being hit by a Beowolf.

She got up and pointed her gun at the Grimm before noticing that she was being surrounded by them. She pulled out Wolf's Vendetta and clipped it onto her rifle and took aim at the first Beowolf and pulled the trigger, killing it with a short burst of rounds before she began to jump around to avoid being hit by one of the Grimm before it was cut down with a burst of rounds from above, making everyone look up. Rylan had shown up and landed on one of the Grimm with Eagle's Splendor, in kukri mode, in its head before he pulled it out and ran to join Lyra. He quickly turned it into pistol mode shot a burst into another Beowolf's head, killing it instantly, before he got next to Lyra.

The two hunters in training smirked at each other before they began to shoot at the Grimm. One Beowolf jumped at Lyra just as she ran out of bullets, causing her to swing the rifle and use Vendetta to cut the wolf's head off. She then reloaded and began to shoot at the Grimm when she remembered her shotgun attachment and used that when one got a bit close for comfort, blasting its head straight off. As for Rylan...

He was having the time of his life, cutting down a group that tried to gang up on him with his machine gun. He then used pulled out Eagle's Splendor and went to getting up close and personal with the Grimm. He sprinted at two of them and axe kicked one before he swung at the other, cutting into it with a few swings before he stabbed the one he kicked earlier and finished the second one, who had survived being cut up, with a swing at its head, taking its head clean off. But a lone Beowolf almost got him behind, if it weren't for the barrage of lead from Lyra, who nodded at him, which he returned before he noticed a Beowolf behind her and yelled for to duck before he shot it with Eagle's Splendor.

They then noticed the alpha of the pack had showed up...


	5. Initiation part two

Rylan and Lyra jumped out of the way when the alpha charged, eyes glowing with the intent to kill them both. Rylan shot a few bursts from his gun while Lyra unloaded an entire clip of ammunition into it, only making it growl before it tried to tackle her. She jumped to the side and reloaded before she slung her rifle over her shoulder and extend Wolf's Vendetta to the size of a short sword and charged at the beast. The beast ducked under her swing and tried to swing at her before it was drop kicked back by Rylan.

Once he got up the Alpha Beowolf began to circle them, making Lyra and Rylan do the same. Rylan charged and used Eagle's Splendor in kukri to slice his arm off, but missed by a sliver. Lyra then stabbed it where the heart would be if it had one as Rylan spun on his heel and swung, cleaving it's head off. They smiled at each other before they ran to the temple.

When they got there there was a few people there, including Yang and Blake. Lyra waved to the two of them as she and Rylan got to them. "Hey there, glad to see you guys managed to make it!" "Yeah, well we only needed to slaughter a pack of beowolves to get here," Rylan said with a lighthearted smile.

Yang actually gave a slight chuckle at that before everyone started to show up. Nora had shown up on an Ursa with Ren, making Rylan clap and Lyra question what's going on anymore with her life. Ruby and Jaune just collided as they went into the tree. Blake kept questioning what she was seeing and Rylan was getting confused at the weirdness of it all before he shrugged and decided to shout "Ten points for Ruby Rose, and twelve points for the blonde guy!" Everyone, even the Grimm stopped and looked at him for that comment, but Rylan just flipped off the Nevermore he saw.

Lyra then noticed Phyrra run through the tree line with a Death Stalker following her. "Why is everyone bringing Grimm with them," she asked incredulously before she noticed that Ruby had gotten down and was pointing upward, causing everyone to look up and see something that made Rylan laugh. Weiss Schnee was hanging from a Nevermore, yelling at Ruby about leaving her. "I said jump," Ruby said, causing Rylan to fall over, laughing his ass off.

Lyra came over and kicked Rylan, making him get up. "What was that for," he asked the wolf faunus, making her roll her eyes before pointing up at the heiress. It was at that moment that Weiss fell and Jaune caught her, making a terrible one liner before they both fell, causing Rylan to take off and catch Jaune, leaving Weiss to fall the few remaining feet. She got up and glared at the flying boy who was dropping Jaune off before landing himself.

Everyone then got together once Pyrrha was knocked over to the others, which was followed by Yang making a wise ass comment. "Great, the gangs all here, now we can die together," she said in a sarcastic tone. "Not if I can help it," Ruby said with a charge before anyone could say anything. Ruby was smacked by the Death Stalker before trying to shoot it, only for the bullet to ricochet off.

She then tried to run to the others, Yang going after her. The Nevermore above them decided that now was the time to screw the teenagers over by shooting feathers at people, one catching Ruby's cloak. The Death Stalker then went towards Ruby, causing Yang to panic before two things streaked past her. Ruby closed her eyes and awaited her end, but it never came.

Once she opened her eyes she saw the stinger was stuck in a barrier of ice and a glowing chain was wrapped around it as well. Weiss walked over while Rylan stood with the chain, making sure it didn't hit anyone. Weiss spoke some words before they noticed that the ice was cracking. "Oi, y'all need to start running, Damn it," Rylan shouted as he tried to keep the tail from hitting the girls, his chains getting cracks on them as well.

The girls got away from the scorpion Grimm before Rylan took off, avoiding the Nevermore ,then he landed near the others as they grabbed chess pieces, Lyra grabbing a black queen. "Time we left," Ren told them before they all started to run, Lyra and Rylan loading their weapons. The Nevermore passed them again as they took cover behind pillars. Everyone then ran towards the bridge, dodging feathers before Nora shot grenades at the Nevermore, Rylan decided to take off while everyone else continued to run.

He noticed another Grimm heading straight for him and went into a dive, narrowly avoiding the Grimm. The Grimm was a Griffin (a/n not sure how they spelled it since I'm not near WiFi sorry) and it had friends. Rylan quickly began to fly away from the others to make sure that they didn't have anymore issues to deal with. Once he was far enough away he began to lightly turn towards the Grimm, locking onto the closest one with his goggles.

With Lyra

Lyra ducked under one of the feathers the Nevermore had launched before she noticed the absence of her partner. 'Where did he go,' she wondered before she shook her head and continued to run towards the ruins with the others. She noticed though that the Nevermore was aiming for the bridge they were about to pass and picked up the pace before the Grimm crashed into the bridge, splitting everyone up. Blake, Ren, Phyrra, and Lyra stuck with the Death Stalker, and Ruby, Yang, Nora, and Jaune on the other side of the gap with the Nevermore.

With Rylan

Rylan shot another missile, hitting two Griffins that were too close to each other, before he drove into the forest while the rest of the Grimm flew after him. 'Damn, there's seven of them, one of me... Sucks to be them,' Rylan thought as he landed, pulling out Eagle's Splendor and firing a burst at one, managing to clip it's, causing it to crash to the ground before Rylan chopped it's head off. He then prepared for the rest to attack...


	6. Initiation part three

Rylan ducked under the Griffin as it tried to claw his eyes out before he swung Eagle's Splendor, managing to cut into it's neck before he stabbed it and then kicked it away. He then jumped back and shifted his body, only now thinking about the wingsuit's weight, making him shake his head at his thoughts before he ran at a near by Griffin and began slashing at its chest before it could respond and finished with a trio of bullets to the eye, making it fall to the ground and dissipate into shadow. The boy then decided to get rid of this cumbersome thing after initiation and chose to use the missile launcher and machine gun to wipe out the rest before he took off, hoping to find the others in one piece.

With Lyra

Lyra continued to fire rounds from her rifle at the large bird Grimm with the others after Blake had gotten over to their side, while Jaune and Nora went to the other side, helping Phyrra and Ren with the Death Stalker. Yang then decided to jump into the Nevermore's mouth and fire off round after round before she dropped down to the rest of the group. "This is really starting to tick me off," the blonde brawler said as Ruby reloaded. "Cheers fuckers, the Calvary's here!"

The Nevermore then got shot at by Rylan, who had flown there as fast as he could. He landed by Lyra and gave her a smirk before he pulled out Eagle's Splendor and loaded a clip that had a picture of an explosion on the side. He then tossed Lyra a clip for her rifle. She caught the clip and reloaded after looking at the clip, it had a green teardrop on it.

The both took aim and began firing with the others, causing all sorts of explosions to strike around the Nevermore thanks to Yang and Rylan both having explosive shots. The teens then saw the Nevermore's feathers begin to melt in some places, which shocked everyone but Rylan. "Say hello to my acid rounds," the boy said with a smirk before he looked at the others, "Anyone got an idea, I'm all ears!" "Yeah, I got one," Ruby said.

"Blake, you and Yang make a slingshot using your weapon's ribbon," Ruby told them before they both nodded and initiated their part. "Rylan, you and Weiss will pull me back so I can decapitate it, Lyra, try to weaken it's neck!" "You got it, boss," Rylan said as he attached an aura chain to the ribbon while Weiss used a black glyph to help pull it back and help Ruby stay on once she got on it. "Lyra, bring the Nevermore over here!"

Lyra then began firing her rifle in bursts at the Nevermore, which chose to head towards them. The bird Grimm landed near the cliff face, which made the next part easier to do. Both Rylan and Weiss released Ruby and she went flying at the Grimm, managing to catch it's throat with Crescent Rose, and began to run up the cliff while Weiss made glyphs for her to run on. Ruby then decapitated the Nevermore and landed on the edge of the cliff and smiled down to everyone.

"Damn, that looked epic," Rylan said while Yang nodded before adding, "That's not something you see everyday."

Later

"Lyra Lykos, Rylan Auroras... You retrieved the black queen. You will be the only two person team at Beacon. You will be brought along, from time to time, to help other teams on their missions." Rylan and Lyra nodded before they stepped off the platform and were greeted by RWBY and JNPR.

"Wow, looks like you guys got the short straw on this one," Jaune said, giving them a friendly smile. "Meh, we'll survive, right, Lyra," Rylan said with a confident smirk. She nodded shyly with a small smile as she looked at everyone around her. "So, I guess we should head to our dorms," the wolf faunus asked her partner, to which he gave a nod.

Later at their dorms

Rylan opened the door and stood aside, "Madame," he said with an exaggerated bow. "What a gentleman," Lyra giggled as she walked in, followed by Rylan. "Hey, Rylan?" "Yes, Lyra?"

"Why?" This confused Rylan, "Why what?" She sighed and had a dejected look in her eye, "Why did you ask me to join you? Why did you choose me to be your partner?"

He looked at her for a moment before he decided something. He walked over to her, causing her to tremble lightly before she was shocked... He hugged her before he spoke. "Because I see potential in you, you are stronger than you look, Lyra."

She gave a small smile and looked her partner in the eye. "What potential is there in a simple slave like me?" Those words caused Rylan to hug her tighter, making her squeak lightly. "You're no slave, not anymore at least. And even a slave can have potential.

Suddenly they both began to glow before Rylan said a few words quietly so only Lyra could hear if she strained her ears. (I can't remember the Damn words at all!) She looked at Rylan before she noticed the glow and gave a sharp gasp as she felt the power of her aura come to life when Rylan spoke those words. "You'll need this, Lyra," Rylan said softly before he tried to pull away, but he couldn't. Lyra kept a tight grip around his torso while giving a light whimper before she asked him a shocking question.

"C-can you sleep with me tonight, Rylan? Please?" Rylan picked her up suddenly, causing her to yelp. He then brought her to his bed and played her down in it.

He then climbed in himself after setting the alarm. He then tucked them both in and brought her close before he finally spoke. "If you need me to, Lyra. I'll do what ever I can to help you."

I hope you enjoy this, I know I did!


	7. First Day part 1

"Ugh, I hate uniforms," Rylan groaned as he put his suit on, keeping an evil glare at his reflection in the mirror at his wardrobe. "Lyra, wake up you adorable wolf girl," he said , tapping Lyra with her own shoe, making her mumble before she started to get up, her hair going everywhere, causing Rylan to give a chuckle. Before she threw a pillow at her partner, who ducked before being hit with another one. "Where did the second one come from?" She slowly got up without answering him, yawning while she did, showing her canine like teeth, which made Rylan give a whistle.

Lyra looked over at her new friend when he whistled, looking alarmed at the noise. "Please tell me that isn't THAT kinda whistle," she said in an worried tone. Rylan raised a brow in curiosity before he spoke, "What do you mean by THAT kind of whistle?" "A... Se-sexual o-one," the answered in an embarrassed yet still worried manner, stuttering.

Rylan looked at her in concern. He didn't want her to always see the world in such a way. "No, some people whilst when they're impressed, like the one I did. The one you're thinking of is called a wolf whistle."

"Oh, okay then," Lyra said with a look of compression before she went to her wardrobe and started to put her uniform on, not caring that Rylan was there with a blush as he saw a bit of side boob, causing him to look away and pick his scroll to glance at his schedule before he chanced a glance back at Lyra and sighed in relief to see she was just putting her shoes on. "You please let me know when you're about to do that, either that or go into the convenient bathroom that we have attached to our room," the boy told his faunus friend with a crimson blush tinting his face, catching the girl's attention. "Why, mas- err, Rylan," Lyra asked in confusion. "One, how can you strip in front of a guy nonchalantly, but the moment he whistles while you're fully clothed, you freak out. Second off, because I could see a good bit of your breasts and ass, Lyra," the boy explained as he tried to stop blushing.

Lyra instantly began blushing so much her ears seemed like they had a crimson tint as she stuttered out, "O-o-oh, crap! I-I am so SO sorry, Rylan, I didn't think about that!" Rylan noticed her ears where twitching madly while her tail was swinging wildly while she waved her small hands back and forth in front of her before he finally got Lyra to calm down.

Later in the cafeteria

"Hey guys," Lyra said as she came over to teams RWBY and JNPR with a tray full of bacon and a smile on her face. "Hey, wolf girl," Yang greeted while she gave a wave, a smile, and scooted over and patted the spot next her, indicating that the blonde girl wanted Lyra to sit next her, which she did. "Where's Rylan at," Ruby asked while looking around for the flying partner of Lyra's. "I'm right here," a voice said behind them, causing Ruby, Lyra, Yang, and Weiss to all jump, Lyra landing in her partner's arms.

Yang laughed at this while Weiss had a large scowl on her face as she glared at them both, causing Rylan to her a malicious grin. "Well Lyra, if you wanted to ask me out you could've asked," the flyer said with a smirk at her reaction. Lyra had her face, which was crimson, covered with her hands while her ears were flat on her head, making her look adorable again. "Well, let's go. It's almost time for class," Rylan said as he walked off, carrying an embarrassed faunus to Port's class with a smile on his face.

All right, something for the pervs, kinda, and a possibly jealous Weiss! Make sure to check out my other work, always appreciate that, and Good Night, and Good Luck!


	8. First Day part 2

Lyra was actually doing rather well for only just getting to see a combat school. She actually enjoyed Port's class, thinking he was a rather funny man, but kinda creepy after he gave Yang a rather weird look that had the blonde sound disgusted a little bit. Oobleck was actually rather nice and seemed to have no ill thoughts towards faunus like her, so Lyra had no issues with him, even though he was really fast when he was teaching. Last, but not least was Goodwitch, the woman from before that Lyra was afraid of.

"Relax, she's not that bad once you get to know her, Lyra," Rylan said as he nudged her side with a Cheshire grin before he walked past her and waved to Goodwitch, who gave the boy a death glare. Rylan chuckled nervously before he sat down.

Lyra Followed suit with a raised brow, "You sure about that?" He shook his head at her with a smile as the others sat down next to the duo.

"Mr Auroras, if you would pick an opponent to introduce combat training," Goodwitch instructed as she nodded towards him.

Rylan stood up and walked down towards the arena before he turned around and pointed at Yang, making her grin as she walked down. "Think you can beat me without your weapons, Xiao Long," Rylan asked as he stood on one side of the arena, cracking his knuckles with a dangerous glint in his eyes that made Yang nod while cracking her neck.

"You're going down, fly boy," the blonde brawler told him as she stood across from Rylan. Goodwitch glared at Rylan before she sighed and rung the buzzer, starting the fight.

Yang charged with a yell before she jumped up and swung down her first, missing Rylan by an inch as he ducked with a smirk before he punched Yang in the gut, making her double over before she threw a punch at Rylan's face, making him stumble back. He grinned as he shook his head before he round house kicked her, making her spin around before she swung her first into his ribs, following up with a knee into Rylan's gut. He jumped back and noticed her hair glow a little, making the boy wary of the girl as he began circling her with a calculating look adorning his face before he ducked under one of her fists before he popped up and headbutted her in the face before he kneed her twice in the face, Yang then kicked him back with a growl before she charged forward, intending to end this as fast as possible. Rylan ducked again as she tried another punch, only hitting air before he hopped up with a grin, "Missed me, Yang!"

Punch after punch was thrown by Yang, only to hit nothing but air as Rylan danced around with a grin before he hopped back and bowed, pissing Yang off as she charged again, trying an uppercut, which actually connected this time, launching him up until a kick from Yang sent him flying into the wall. "Damn, that one actually hurt a little," Rylan said as he pulled himself out from the wall with a smirk. He cracked his neck and charged towards Yang before tackling her to the ground as he started to become more ferocious in his assault, punching her face repeatedly before getting up and curb stomping her. Yang finally got up as he backed away, grinning as her eyes turned a rage fueled crimson.

Yang started marching towards the grinning boy, intending to finish the fight with one last punch, only to get kicked in the jaw, spinning her around so that Rylan could kick the blonde brawler in the back, causing her to fall flat on her face as the buzzer rang, indicating the end of the fight.

"That concludes this fight as miss Xiao Long's aura is in the red, as is Auroras', next time try not to toy with your opponent, Mr Auroras," Goodwitch said as Rylan gave a bow before helping Yang up.

"Of course, professor," Rylan replied as he hopped down, Yang following after giving her head a shake.

Ruby and Lyra clapped as Yang and Rylan came back up, smiles on their faces and dust on their clothing, along with a bit of sweat.

"Not bad, Yang," Rylan said, holding his fist up for a fist bump.

"Thanks, you aren't so bad yourself, fly boy," the blonde brawler replied as she bumped his fist, hearing a small pop from the boy's hand.

As they sat down, Lyra checked over her partner, thinking he may be bleeding.

"I'm fine, Lyra," Rylan said to the wolf faunus with a smile and a chuckle as he waved her off, "Honest."

"Okay, I'm just concerned, that wall didn't look like it was comfortable to hit," Lyra replied with her ears lowered, making Rylan give her a pat on the head.

"I know, little wolf," the boy told her as the bell rang...

Alright, another chapter and a little bit of a rivalry being born. Good Night, and Good Luck!


End file.
